Happy or Sad Ending?
by svtnct
Summary: [Meanie/MinWon] Mingyu terpuruk ketika kekasihnya, Kwon Soonyoung meninggal. Namun keterpurukan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Wonwoo selalu berada disisinya dan mencintainya. Wonwoo, bukan hanya sekedar pelarian Mingyu kan?


Title : Happy or Sad Ending

Cast : Mingyu, Wonwoo, others.

Pairing : Meanie

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Warning! Typo. Little bit adult content.

Duaarr!

Petir menggelengar begitu hebatnya dan hujan turun dengan derasnya seperti seakan-akan juga ikut menangis bersama Mingyu. Hujan membasahi tubuhnya, angin bertiup kencang mengenai tubuhnya tapi anehnya Mingyu tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Ia bahkan juga tidak merasakan saat ada payung yang melindunginya dari hujan, wajahnya masih basah, bukan karena hujan tapi karena air mata.

"Mingyu-ya."

Orang yang memegangi payung untuk Mingyu memanggil nama Mingyu namun seperti yang bisa ditebak, tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat Mingyu sekacau ini. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah, mata bengkak, dan tubuh seperti tidak ada nyawa terlebih sambil terduduk di depan sebuah batu nisan.

"Soonyoung-ah, hajima." Ucap Mingyu lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan."

Wonwoo sekali lagi menghela nafasnya, tidak kuat melihat kondisi Mingyu yang seperti ini sekarang. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo berjongkok lalu memeluk tubuh tegap Mingyu erat-erat.

"Soonyoung sudah tenang Mingyu, lebih baik kita pulang."

Mingyu menggeleng lemah. "Aku masih mau disini bersama Soonyoungie."

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Memangnya aku perduli?" Mingyu tertawa sambil menangis. "Kenapa ia meninggalkanku? Kenapa? Jeon Wonwoo jawab kenapa?!" Tanya Mingyu sambil berteriak. "Kenapa?" Dan setelah itu Mingyu terjatuh ke pangkuan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sibuk mengganti kompresan Mingyu. Berjam-jam berada di bawah guyuran hujan sangat tidak mungkin jika tidak sakit. Terbukti dengan Mingyu yang sedang berbaring di ranjang Wonwoo sekarang.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah bungkai foto di sampingnya. Di dalam bingkai foto itu ada dirinya, Mingyu, dan Soonyoung. Mereka bertiga bersahabat dari kecil namun persahabatan itu perlahan-lahan mulai berubah seiring dengan mereka yang bertumbuh. Naasnya Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu tanpa sadar namun ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana dengan menyatakan perasannya namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat ia benar-benar tercengang. Mingyu dan Soonyoung berpacaran.

Disaat itu Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Berpura-pura senang kah? Wonwoo pikir seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan melupakan Mingyu tapi semakin dipaksakan ia malah semakin menyukai Mingyu. Melihat bagaimana Mingyu memperlalukan Soonyoung sangat istimewa, ia juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sekarang setelah Soonyoung meninggal, haruskah Wonwoo merasa senang? Apakah itu tidak terkesan terlalu kejam?

Wonwoo beralih menatap Mingyu yang sedang tertidur dengan sedikit terusik. Wonwoo perlahan menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan menempelkan tangan itu di pipi mulusnya.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, menemanimu, dan mencintaimu." Wonwoo tersenyum sedih. "Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Soonyoung, Mingyu-ya?"

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun ketika sinat matahari mengusik tidurnya. Ketika ia bangun handuk yang berada di keningnya jatuh, menandakan ada yang mengkompresnya. Mingyu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan dalam sekejap ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar Wonwoo.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Itu suara pertama yang Mingyu dengar ketika ia membuka pintu.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa."

Wonwoo meletakan tangannya di kening Mingyu. "Demammu sudah turun."

"Gomawo. Alu pasti merepotkanmu kan?"

"Aniya. Tidak sama sekali. Mau pancake?" Tanya Womwoo lalu menyodorkan sepiring pancake yang sudah diberi saus madu.

"Gomawo."

Mingyu lalu mulai memakan pancakenya dengan tenang, setidaknya ia sudah tidak tampak sefrustasi kemarin.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Mingyu beralih menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau lupa unurku?"

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Bukan itu maksudku." Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Mingyu. "Makanmu sepeti anak ke-"

Greb~

Wonwoo terpaku saat tangan besar Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo. Mereka bertatapan dengan sangat intens, membuat jantung Wonwoo rasanya mau meledak. Belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Mingyu tahu-tahu sudah membawa tubuh Wonwoo kepelukannya.

"Mi..Mingyu?"

"Sebentar saja." Pinta Mingyu. Bahkan jika Mingyu meminta selamanya, Wonwoo pasti akan menurutinya.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan pelukan Mingyu yang erat serta gemuruh dan rasa panas di dada Mingyu entah kenapa bisa ia rasakan juga. Membuat pipinya memerah.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang, jadi kumohon jangan pernah sekalipun mempunyai pikiran untuk meninggalkanku Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mengelus sayang helaian rambut abu-abu Mingyu. "Tidak akan. Tudak akan pernah, jadi jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

.

 **From : Wonwoo**

 **Kau tahu tidak baik terus-menerus bersedih kan? Hwaiting!**

.

Mingyu tersenyum sebentar setelah membaca pesan dari Wonwoo. Ya, Wonwoo benar. Ia tidak boleh terus bersedih. Hiduonya masih panjang. Ia harus memulai lembaran baru meski rasanya sulit tanpa Soonyoung.

"Aku pasti bisa kan?" Tanyanya pada foto Soonyoung yang terpajang di dinding apartemennya.

.

Mingyu membereskan seluruh apartemennya. Memasukan barang-barang yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Soonyoung. Senuanya. Mulai dari benda-benda couple yang mereka punya, barang-barang Soonyoung yang sengaja di tinggal di rumah Mingyu, mug yang biasa dpakai Soonyoung semua Mingyu masukan kedalam kardus. Yang ia sisakan hanya sebuah foto mereka, biarlah ini menjadi satu-satynya kenangan. Lagipula di foto itu juga ada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo..

Mingyu tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia pasti begitu menyusahkan Wonwoo kemarin.

Mingyu membuka gallery fotonya, pertama-tama ia masih tersenyum melihat fotonya bersama Soonyoung yang terlalu banyak, tapi semakin lama ia melihatnya, pertahanannya juga semakin runtuh Mingyu bahkan tidak sadar saat setetes air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Ternyata memang tidak gampang ya?" Tanyanya pada Soonyoung yang ada di dalam foto. "Bagaimana caranya Soonyoungie? Beritahu aku, aku harus apa?"

.

.

.

.

Musik menghentak-hentak dengan begitu kerasanya dan Mingyu masih sibuk dengan minumannya yang entah gelas keberapa. Mingyu bahkan tidak perduli disaat perempuan-perempuan jalang merapat padanya dan menggodanya.

"Soonyoung-ah. Kwon Soonyoung." Panggil Mingyu. "Jangan pergi." Mingyu sekali lagi menegak alkoholnya.

"Tampan, bagaimana kalau menghabiskan waktu denganku malam ini?"

Mingyu segera menepis jauh-jauh tangan seorang yeoja yang menyentuh dadanya.

"Dasar jalang, pergi kau!" Bentak Mingyu.

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar ,dengan setengah sadar Mingyu merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya Mingyu kau dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo saat mendengar suara berisik dari ponselnya. "Ya Kim Mingyu jawab aku!"

"Wonwoo-ya."

"Hei kau mabuk?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

"Aku akan ke apartementmu." Balas Mingyu lalu setelah itu ia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Yak!" Wonwoo berteriak saat sambungannya dengan Mingyu terputus. "Haish!" Wonwoo melempar ponselnya. Menelepon Mingyu lagipun percuma karena namja itu mematikan ponselnya.

Selama 15 menit Wonwoo hanya mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu Mingyu. Namja itu benar akan kerumahnya kan?

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat bell apartemennya berbunyi dan di lanjutkan dengan bunyi-bunyi selanjutnya. Dengan cepat ia memuka pintu apartementnya dan menemukan Mingyu dengan penampilan yang kacau dan juga bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut Mingyu.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau kembali!"

Wonwoo terdorong beberapa langkah disaat tubuhnya di peluk oleh Mingyu dengan erat.

"Mingyu, aku bukan Soon-"

"Kau kembali!"

Mingyu tersenyun bahagia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo dan dalam sepersekian detik bibir penuh Mingyu sudah mendarat di bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membelalakan mata sipitnya. Haruskah ia merasa senang disaat Mingyu menciumnya sebagai orang lain?

Mingyu mulai mendorong tubuh Wonwoo kebelakang, masih sambil mencium bibir Wonwoo yang kali ini agak menuntut. Mingyu menghisap dalam secara bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawah Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan sudah tidak perduli jika Mingyu menganggapnya sebagai Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung." Mingyu berucap di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Mingyu tahu bahwa yang sekarang sedang ia cium bukan Soonyoung melainkan Wonwoo. Ia langsung tahu dari aroma yang begitu ia hafal, aroma khas Wonwoo dan lagi bibir ini... bibir ini bahkan lebih manis dan candu daripada Soonyoung, tapi kenapa otak dan tubuhnya tidak sejalan? Ia terus saja menggumamkan nama Soonyoung meski ia tahu bahwa yang ia ciun sekarang bukan Soonyoung melainkan Wonwoo.

"Akh!" Wonwoo mendesah ketika Mingyu memindahkan ciumannya menuruni leher jenjang Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga tidak protes saat Mingyu memberikan tanda yang begitu ketara karena kulitnya putih.

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo mendesah sambil meremas rambut abu-abu Mingyu.

Mingyu tahu ini Wonwoo tapi Mingyu tidak mau berhenti, ia bahkan menggendong Wonwoo bridal style dan membawa Wonwoo ke kamar. Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya di sentuh oleh Mingyu karena ia begitu mencintai Mingyu

.

.

.

.

Ini bahkan baru pukul 5 pagi tapi Kim Mingyu sudah terbagun dari lelapnya, telah sadar 100 persen. Sejak ia bangun sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah berhenti menatap sosok yang sedang terlelap di depannya.

Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya pada Wonwoo, ia hanya mengikutinya saja dan ternyata sampai sejauh ini. Mingyu merasa damai melihat wajah Wonwoo dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Seperti ada yang menyelubungi hatinya.

Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menyingkap poni Wonwoo yang basah oleh keringat. Mingyu juga merapatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo dan mendekap Wonwoo erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"Perasaan apa ini?"

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan sosok tampan yang ia lihat pertama kali. Wonwoo tentu masih mengingat dengan sangat detail apa yang ia lakukan bersama Mingyu dan kejadian itu pasti tidak akan Wonwoo lupakan tapi apakah Mingyu mengingatnya? Secara ia mabuk kemarin. Bagaimana kalau Mingyu marah padanya?

Wonwoo tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mata Mingyu terbuka dan menatapnya. Wonwoo sambil harap-harap cemas apa yang akan Mingyu katakan padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya disaat pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Hmm." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

Wonwoo menghindari tatapan mata Mingyu yang seakan menusuknya dan membuatnya canggung. Ia dengan cepat-cepat bangun dan duduk namun rasa perih yang teramat sangat membuatnya meringis.

"Akh!" Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya kuat saat rasa sakit pada bagian belakangnya makin menjadi.

Mingyu dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya untuk memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk karena memang rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Rasanya ia tidak bisa berjalan.

"Apa kau punya obatnya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi sambil menunjuk kotak P3K yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tunggu sebentar." Mingyu beranjak dari kasur Wonwoo untuk mengambil kotak itu.

Wonwoo membelalakan mata selebar-lebarnya karena... karena... oh ya ampun, Mingyu bahkan berjalan dengan santainya padahal ia tidak memakai celana!

Mingyu sibuk mencari sementara Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu heran ketika melihat wajah Wonwoo semerah kepiting rebus.

Wonwoo menggeleng lalu menunjuk ke arah bawah.

"Aahh!" Mingyu langsung paham. "Untuk apa semalu itu padahal kemarin malam kau sudah melihat dan merasakannya?"

Wow, sejak kapan Mingyu berkata sevulgar itu?

Mingyu terkekeh lalu menngusap pipi Wonwoo. "Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan mengoleskannya untukmu."

Dan sekali lagi wajah Wonwoo dibuat merah.

"Ti..tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengoleskannya sendiri."

"Kau tidak akan kelihatan. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Setelah berfikir beberapa detik Wonwoo lalu membalikan badannya untuk dioleskan obat oleh Mingyu.

"Sshh!" Wonwo mengigit bibirnya ketika perih itu datang lagi.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggil Mingyu

"Hmm?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan lagi daripada ini. Pernyataan Mingyu yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya diucaokan juga. Wonwoo bahkan hanya bisa mengangguk saat itu sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah dan selanjutnya Mingyu mencium keningnya. Bahkan hari itu Mingyu terus menggendongnya karena bagian belakang Wonwoo masih sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo pada foto Soonyoung. "Kuharap kau mengerti. Mian."

.

.

.

.

Awalnya memang terasa sangat membahagiakan. Mereka seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Saling berkencan, berteleponan, mengirim pesan atau hal apapun itu mereka lakukan. Pertama kali Wonwoo mendengar kata itu ia hanya memakluminya dan tidak terlalu perduli tapi saking banyaknya Mingyu berucap seperti itu membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa Mingyu hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelarian.

"Makanmu belepotan, sama seperti Soonyoung."

"Kau lucu juga, pesan bubble tea tapi tidak pake bubble. Dulu Soonyoung juga begitu."

"Apa bagusnya novel? Ceritanya melow, seperti Soonyoung saja."

"Aku suka melihat eyesmilemu, lucu. Mirip seperti Soonyoung."

Dan masih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan Mingyu yang menyamakannya dengan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka!

.

"Kenapa tidak pakai sarung tangan? Sudah tahu malam ini dingin kan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terasa membeku. "Kau ini bebal juga ternyata. Sama seperti Soon-"

"Hentikan!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo terkejut. "Kau kenapa?"

Wonwoo tertawa sinis. "Aku? Kenapa? Berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku sama seperti Soonyoung!"

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau ya!" Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. "Sepertinya aku sadar akan satu hal. Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tahu sekarang. Kau merasa bersalah bukan? Karena kejadian waktu itu? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menyebutku mirip Soonyoung? Aku kira selama ini kau memang menyukaiku, tapi tidak. Aku hanya seperti orang bodoh." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, ia harus mengakhirinya meski ia tahu ia tidak bisa, lebih baik diakhiri daripada semakin membuatnya sakit. "Aku lelah dan tolong berhenti menyamakan aku dengannya. Kita selesai."

Wonwoo berbalik lalu berjalan menembus dinginnya malam. Ia berharap Mingyu menahannya, mengatakan bahwa itu tidak sama seperti apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan namun entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan, Mingyu bahkan tidak mengejar atau menahannya. Membuat Wonwoo yakin jika selama ini Mingyu menganggapnya sebagai Soonyoung dan memintanya menjadi kekasih Mingyu karena merasa bersalah. Wonwoo bahkan juga tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak tetes air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak berniat mengejarnya bukan karena Mingyu tidak perduli tapi ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kau salah Wonwoo-ya. Aku... tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai Soonyoung atau hanya merasa bersalah padamu. Sama sekali tidak."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk ke kampusnya dengan mata sedikit sembab namun ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia bahkan melewati beberapa teman yang biasa berkumpul bersama dengannya tanpa menyapa mereka sama sekali.

Wonwoo belajar dengan malas-malasan, ia bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada dosen muda yang di gandrungi perempuan-perempuan dan namja centil di kampusnya. Ia tidak perduli.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo terus melihat ke arah ponselnya namun tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk. Begitu tersadar akan kelakuannya ia langsung mendengus. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan?

Kelas Wonwoo sudah berakhir dan namja emo itu keluar dari kelasnya namun seorang bertubuh pendek berhenti dihadapannya, menghadangnya.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Wonwoo malas.

"Ayo pergi."

"Tidak mau Jihoon-ah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan oke?"

"Kenapa? Bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Kekasih apa? Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Oh ya aku lupa. Mingyu kan hanya sahabatmu ya? Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku ajak Seungcheol saja."

"Hhhh. Semua orang tahu bahwa Mingyu adalah sahabatku dan tidak akan mungkin menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

Wonwoo menaiki bus untuk menuju apartemennya, selama perjalanan ia memakai earphone dan lebij sering melamun sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa seseorang terus memperhatikan dan mengikutinya.

Wonwoo turun dari bus dan mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan hampir tidak ada orang di jalanan itu.

Wonwoo terkaget saat ada tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya rapat dan langsung menariknya menjauhi jalanan utama menuju gang sempit. Wonwoo terus memberontak sekuat tenaga, mengarahkan segala jurus taekwondo yang pernah ia pelajari tapi kekuatan orang itu bukan main-main dan bukan tandingannya.

Orang itu mendorong Wonwoo ke tembok dan menyudutkannya. Ia memakai hoodie hitam dan masker hitam, yang terlihat hanya matanya saja. Tapi tunggu... mata itu...

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak memberontak lagi, ia bahkan merasa lega sekarang karena orang di depannya bukanlah penjahat, pembuhuh, atau apapun itu.

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Wonwoo lalu membuka hoodie dan maskernya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati ketakutan ya?" Tanya Wonwoo. "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena kalau tidak kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku."

"Geurae. Lalu kau ingin bicara apa? Aku sibuk, waktuku tidak banyak."

Orang yang ternyata adalah Mingyu itu mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Wonwoo, memenjarakan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Aku..tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu adalah Soonyoung."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau ya. Katakan padaku kapan kau tidak pernah mengatakan perilakuku seperti Soonyoung?"

"Karena tingkah lakumu memang berbeda."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Maaf tuan Kim, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pembicaraanmu yang mulai melantur dan tidak masuk akal."

"Kalian berbeda. Soonyoung tidak pernah makan belepotan, ia juga tidak pernah minum bubble tea, ia bahkan tidak suka novel."

"Tapi kenapa kau-"

"Karena aku sedang mengetest diriku sendiri. Orang yang kulihat adalah kau tapi yang aku ucapkan adalah Soonyoung, seperti malam itu kan? Sepertinya... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Jeon Wonwoo."

DEG!

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Sudahlah!" Wonwoo mendorong tangan Mingyu agar ia bisa kabur namun dengan secepat kilat Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, kembali menyudutkannya di tembok lalu menciumnya ganas.

Wonwoo tidak menolak, bukan karena ia tidak bisa tapi karena ia tidak mau. Ia begitu menyukai bagaimana cara Mingyu menekan tengkuknya, bagaimana cara Mingyu memanjakan bibirnya dengan hisapannya, bagaimana cara Mingyu mengeskplor seluruh isi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Ia suka. Wonwoo bahkan juga membalas ciuman Mingyu dengan sama dahsyatnya. Mereka bahkan tidak akan berhenti jika saja mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen bahkan sebelum mereka mengakhiri ciumannya mereka masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir.

"Sekali lagi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku menganggapmu sebagai Soonyoung, jangan pernah."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tidak lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah annyeong."

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil meletakan seikat bunga lili tepat di atas batu nisan Soonyoung

"Kau bahagia kan disana? Kurasa ya, karena kau tidak perlu menanggung rasa sakit lagi bukan?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. "Kuharap kau tidak akan marah, aku dan Mingyu... akan menikah 3 bulan lagi. Tak apa kan? Mingyu di mobil sekarang, ia tidak mau turun karena takut menangis katanya. Payah sekali bukan? Tapi meskipun payah begitu kenapa kita berdua bisa mencintainya? Aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Mingyu karena aku menjaga perasaanmu dan terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaik di hidupku. Aku dan Mingyu akan berkunjung ketika kami sudah menikah nanti. Selamat tinggal Soonyoung-ah." Wonwoo berdiri lalu segera kembali kemobil dimana Mingyu sedang menunggunya tanpa tahu Soonyoung tersenyum melihat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

 **End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apaa inii? Kenapa begini? Fix judul, summary, sama jalan cerita engga nyambung. Haha *peace***

 **Feel hurtbya gadapet ya? Wkwk. Sempet sih kepikiran mau buat sad ending aja tapi apa dayaku yang gabisa liat Meanie pisah TT**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ff ini dan review ff ini. Ini ff Meanie kedua aku. Aku juga mau minta saran kira2 cerita apa yang aku buat berikutnya buat Meanie. Kalian bisa bantu kasih vote dari summary di bawah ini ya**

 _ **Trouble Maker**_

 _ **Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu dan Soonyoung adalah trouble maker di Seventeen. Ia juga sering tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka, tapi satu yang Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan ia merasa terusik dengan kedekatan mereka berdua?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apa aku berarti baginu?**_

 _ **Terkadang Wonwoo suka bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa ia berarti bagi Mingyu? Jika ya, kenapa namja itu selalu saja menyakitinya? Tidak memperdulikannya? Jika tidak, kenapa Mingyu mau menerima cintanya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Wonwoo tidak pernah percaya tentang sihir atau apapun itu jenisnya namun setelah kejadian hari itu ia mulai percaya. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba saja Kim Mingyu yang tidak menyukaiya berubah menjadi menyukainya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Our Relationship**_

 _ **Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 4 tahun. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada badai yang menerjang. Meski sekuat, sekencang, sehebat apapun badai itu. Baik Mingyu atau Wonwoo pasti bisa mengatasinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mohon di vote ya! at least! Jangan lupa review ! Hehe**


End file.
